Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Jaina Solo
Zurück Ich bin jetzt zurück in Deutschland, werde aber in der nächsten Zeit mehr abwesend sein, da ich erstmal einigen Schulstoff aufholen muss und für Arbeiten/Tests lernen muss. Jaina 16:42, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Welcome back. Und die wars? Da der Server immer noch sehr rumstresst, wirst wohl nicht viel verpassen. --Darth Vader 17:44, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Willkommen zurück und lass dich nicht vom langsamen Server abschrecken ;). Bel Iblis 19:26, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Wir ham ja schon geschrieben, aber ich wünsch dir trotzdem nochmal viel glück beim überwinden des Jet-Lags un und den anstehenden Leistungskontrollen. Pandora Diskussion 19:53, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Danke für die freundlichen Begrüssungen und es war wirklich ein super Erlebnis. Jaina Solo 12:14, 28. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Tash Arranda Hi Jania, da du mir bei dem Artikel Tash Arranda mit dem UC zuvor gekommen bist wollte ich dich freagen ob ich was über die frühen Jahre und das Abenteuer auf D'vouran übernehmen darf, da zu beidem schon einiges geschrieben habe. Gruß, --Urai Fen 20:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe schon gesehen, dass du Zak bearbeiten wolltest und dachte du lässt Tash jetzt erstmal außen vor, aber das tut mir jetzt leid, wenn ich dir was weggeschnappt habe. Das mit dem Abenteuer auf D'vouran fände ich persönlich eher schlecht, falls du das machst, weil es noch das einzige Buch ist, was ich gelesen habe und ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich für die anderen brauche. Aber da du ja schon was geschrieben und ich wusste, dass du die Artikel bearbeiten wolltest ein Vorschlag von mir: Wie wäre es wenn du erstmal dein Geschriebenes ergänzt und ich ihn noch erweitere bzw. überarbeite? Ich habe nämlich auch keine Ahnung, was du zu den Artikeln vorhast... Jaina 21:26, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Hi Jania, ich wollt noch fragen ob du die Englischen Bände von galaxy of Fear hast oder ob du weißt wo man sie bekommen kann. Gruß, --Urai Fen 19:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe sie noch nicht, aber die kann man sich eigentlich ganz billig bei Amazon bestellen. Bei ebay sind die Englischen meistens auch ziemlich billig, aber da gucke ich jetzt nicht so oft nach. Jaina 20:10, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank!--Urai Fen 20:17, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Frage: Solange die englischen Galaxy of fear Bücher nicht in die Artikel Tash und Zak eingebaut werden müssten diese doch eigentlich mit einem UV vehrsehrtsein, oder? 2.Frage: Ist hier irgentjemand bekannt der die englischen Bücher besitzt? Ich hatte zwarvor mir den ein oder anderen Band zuzulegen aber für alle wird mein Taschengeld vorerst nicht reichen. Gruß, --Urai Fen 16:31, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Also ich persönlich würde die Artikel nicht mit UV versehen, weil die englischen Büchern nicht drin sind. Es sind schließlich fremdsprachige Quellen und grade bei Galaxy of Fear nicht weit verbreitet. Hier in der Jedipedia wüsste ich eigentlich niemanden der die englischen Bücher hat, selbst die Deutschen hat ja fast keiner. Jaina 16:35, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Wie gesagt, ich schaffe mir villeicht einige an oder wünsch mir sie zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag am 21.01. Und vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. Gruß, --Urai Fen 16:39, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Gern geschehen.^^ Jaina 16:40, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Und da muss ich leider noch mal stören. Könntest du mir bitte einige Bilder von Zak besorgen? Danke im Voraus. Gruß, --Urai Fen 20:41, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Natürlich, ich finde es nur schwer brauchbare Bilder von den Arrandas zu finden, weil ich keine Cover zu Galaxy of Fear in guter Auflösung finde. Bis auf die ersten paar Deutsche und die sehen wieder nicht so toll aus oder haben Schrift mitten in den beiden Kindern... Jaina 08:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bin im Moment dabei alle ungeschriebenen Artikel über Galaxy of Fear in einer Liste zusammen zufassen, damit man eine Ürbersicht hat welche Artikel es noch zu schreiben gibt. Gruß, --Urai Fen 21:09, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Hi, Jaina. Ich wollte dich bitten dir den Artikel Zak Arranda durchzulesen und mir zusage ob ich in dem Stil weiter machen kann oder ob ich anders weiter schreiben sollte. Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Mercliess]] 16:10, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich würde dir raten, deinen Text nochmal selbst zu lesen, dann werden nochmal kleinere Fehler ausgemerzt und dann würde dir sicher auch auffallen, dass du oft in hintereinander folgenden Sätzen starke Wortwiederholungen machst. Ich habe zwar schon ein bisschen was verbessert, aber du solltest es wirklich nochmal selbst durchgehen. Sprachlich solltest du auch mal versuchen nicht zu oft, Kleinigkeiten in einzelnen Sätzen abzuhandeln sondern sie auch einmal mit einander zu verbinden, damit der Lesefluss nicht zu zäh wird. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du verworrene Schachtelsätze schreiben solltest, nur einfach mehr auf das Wichtigste beschränken und das dann passend zusammenfassen. Wahrscheinlich brauchst du noch ein bisschen Übung darin, aber versuche jetzt einfach meine Ratschläge zu berücksichtigen und schreib weiter, dann wird es mit der Zeit sicher von alleine besser. Jaina 17:41, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Morgen werd ich wenn ichs schaffe den Text noch mal durchgehen und ich werde deine zahlreichen Tipps bei dem Rest des Artikels beachten und mich wahrscheilnlich ein bissichen am Tash Arranda Text orientieren. Das is nicht verboten, oder hab ich was verpasst? Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:09, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Nein natürlich nicht.^^ Jaina 21:25, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 17. Geburtstag! Lass dich reich beschenken und feier schön und ausgiebig. Auf dass du uns auch im neuen Lebensjahr mit vielen tollen Artikeln erhalten bleibst. 00:02, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Alles Gute, und viel Spass bei deiner "kleinen Zusammenkunft" heute später noch. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 00:08, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Da möchte ich mich doch gerne anschließen. Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Liebe auch von mir, lass es ordentlich krachen. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle 00:39, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir. Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:36, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Von mir auch nachträglich noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag.Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:41, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich danke euch allen vielmals.^^ Jaina 14:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe? Hallo Jaina. Ich hatte in Planung, den Artikel Han Solo zu bearbeiten. Ich bin sicher, du stimmst mir da zu, das der Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg etwas sehr abgeschmettert dargestellt wird. Ich hatte schon Cody gefragt ob er mir helfen kann, aber der hat keine Zeit und hat mir geraten, dich oder garm zu fragen. Da meine Freizeit stark beschränkt ist, fange ich diesen Brocken Arbeit nicht alleine an und bitte dich, mir babei zu helfen. MfG Solo 12:11, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Eigentlich hatte Garm sich für den Artikel eingetragen und ich arbeite zur Zeit auch an Tash Arranda. Ich wollte nämlich Leia bearbeiten, was ich auch schon angefangen hatte, nur habe ich grade, trotz Ferien nicht ganz so viel Zeit und muss schulisch was machen. Wenn du den Artikel erweitern willst, musst du ja nicht unbedingt alles auf einmal machen und ihn auch nicht unter UC stellen. Schreib einfach was zu deinen Büchern und ergänze es, weil ich kaum glaube, dass sich da in nächster Zeit jemand ransetzen will. Trotzdem frag erstmal Garm, was er sich dazu vorgestellt hatte und im Notfall würde ich auch ein, zwei Bücher ergänzen. Jaina 14:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Gobindi Virus Ok, ich übernehm das ma den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Padawan 967 11:11, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Vielen Dank. Jaina 11:12, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :: Ich bin vorerst damit fertig, kannst es dir ja mal ansehen. MfG Padawan 967 21:14, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Hilfe Hi Jaina, da du in Besitz der Erbe der Jedi Reihe bist, wollte ich dich bitten dieses UQ zu entfernen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:44, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja gut aber erst morgen. Jaina 19:55, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) Auszeichnung :Vielen Dank Andro.^^ Jaina 18:21, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Keine Ursache Bild:;-).gif 20:47, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Auch dir vielen Dank, Urai. Jaina 18:59, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Zak Arranda Hi Jaina, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du den Artikel Zak Arranda fertig schreiben willst, da ich mich mit einem so großen Artikel doch übernommen habe, und auch ehrlich gesagt keine Lust mehr hab. Vorerst üb' ich an kurzen Artikeln aus Empire at War und Forces of Corruption. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:12, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nettes Angebot, das ich aber leider ablehnen muss.^^ Mit Tash und Deevee hatte ich inzwischen auch genug von dem Thema und das ganze nochmal mit Zak durchnehmen, muss ich nicht haben. Wenn du keine Lust mehr hast daran zu schreiben, ist das völlig verständlich und das, was du schon geschrieben hast, ist wirklich bewundernswert. Wenn du dann später doch noch daran weiterarbeiten willst, kannst du das immer noch machen, weil ich kaum glaube, dass sich jemand anders daran zu schaffen macht. Jaina 23:26, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Okay. Ich werd mich vielleicht mal irgentwann drum kümmern. (Nächste Ferien oder so) Ich mach erstmal Artikel aus Spielen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:31, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) P.S Schicke Signatur^^ :::Ja tu das und danke. Bild:;-).gif Jaina 23:35, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) Uh... ...warum so launisch? War bestimmt nicht böse gemeint von Ackbar. Locker bleiben Bild:;-).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:13, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Jaja tschuldigung. Jaina 09:28, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Nein, nein... brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, zumindest nicht bei mir. Ist mir halt nur aufgefallen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:39, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Stimmt ich war launisch. Ich glaube das kommt davon, wenn man zu viel Zeit hier verbringt und ich war die letzten vier Tage krank geschrieben und hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als öfters reinzuschauen. Jaina 22:38, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) Diskussionsbeitrag deinerseits Hi Jaina, hast recht! Vielen Dank für deinen herzlichen Rat! Ich war nur ein bisschen entäuscht, da von so einem Typen ohne grund angemotzt zu werden, währen von euch anderen nur positive bemerkungen und natürlich^^ auch gut gemeinte und immer willkommende Kritiken kamen! Vielen Dank noch einmal und Herzliche Grüße Darth Hate 07:45, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Kein Problem.^^ Jaina 15:53, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) Tash Arranda Hi Jaina. Ich glaube, du willst bestimmt noch die letzten Bücher von Galaxy of Fear selbst lesen und im Artikel zu Tash ergänzen, deshalb frage ich dich mal, bevor ich was mache. Falls du es nämlich doch nicht vor hast, kann ich ja ''Clones und The Hunger ergänzen, wenn du möchtest, aber ich will nicht in deine Planungen eingreifen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 23:22, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Das kannst du gerne machen. In nächster Zeit habe ich nicht vor die Bücher zu lesen und wer weiß wie lange es dauert, bis ich das dann doch mal mache. Wenns dir also Spaß macht, nur zu.^^ Jaina 17:08, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Solange du sie irgendwann liest, fände ichs besser wenn du das machst, auch wenns erst in zwei Jahren ist. ^^ Ich habe nämlich nur die letzten beiden gelesen und deshalb keinen Überblick. Ich wollte es nur machen, wenn du es gar nicht mehr vor hast. Aber mal sehen - gut zu wissen, dass du nichts dagegen hättest. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 12:57, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ja dann schau halt, wie es dir passt. Weglaufen tut das sicher nicht. Jaina 14:37, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich hab jetzt beides geschrieben, du kannst sie ja erweitern/verändern, wenn du die Bücher gelesen hast. Aber lies meinen Text solange nicht, sonst weißt du ja schon wie die Geschichte des letzten und vorletzten Buchs abläuft, damit verdirbst du es dir nur. :P -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 03:39, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Ja ok dann lass ich das lieber.^^ Vielen dank dass du das gemacht hast. Jaina 11:02, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Artikel abegeben die Zweite. Hallo Jaina, ich hätte da mal eine Frage (Darth Mauls Klon meinte, dass ich mich an dich wenden könnte^^). Und zwar: Ich bin gerade dabei OPERATION SCHATTENAND zu schreiben....bin aber bisschen überfordert, weil ich nicht alle Quellen besitze und es sehr kompliziert ist, da sich viele andere Artikel sehr verdächtig miteinander überschneiden...Daalas Feldzug Schlacht um Coruscant etc. Nun wollte ich fragen, ob man den Artikell abgeben könnte...oder du evtl. mir helfen lönntestß Oder jemand kennst der diesen Artikel möchte. DENN: Ich möchte natürlich noch andere Artikel Schreiben...hane aber keine Lust immer von den Gleichen errinert zu werden, nicht immer so viele UCs zu machen...andererseits wöre es cool endlich diesen Artikel in der Jedipedia zu haben! Ich weiß, dass das jetzt total der Aufsatz ist^^ aber ich würde mich trotzdem über eine Antwort freuen: Herzliche Grüße Darth Hate 15:43, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber mir sagt die Operation Schattenhand rein gar nichts und ich habe auch keine Comics dazu gelesen. Ich würde dir raten, dich einfach kurz hinzusetzen und einen vernünftigen Text dazu zu verfassen. Es verlangt keiner von dir, dass du einen lesenswerten Artikel fertig schreibst. Am besten fässt du das, was du weißt, nur mal eben zusammen und dann können wir immmer noch weiter schauen. Denn wenn du einen Artikel anfängst, solltest du ihn auch zu Ende bringen, daher auch die gut gemeinten Ratschläge mit der UC-Verwendung.^^ Ansonsten könnte ich dir noch empfehlen Garm Bel Iblis zu fragen, ob er dir hilft, denn ich glaube der hat diese Comics. Allerdings hat der auch noch an Mara Jade Skywalker was zu erledigen. Jaina 16:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Togorianer Hey Jaina, da du ja meintest, dass die Quelle Order 66 im Artikel der Togorianer eingearbeitet ist, wollte ich mal wissen, welche Infos aus der Quelle hervorgehen. Meines Erachtens nach, ist in dem Artikel nur das geschrieben, was in dem Glossar von Die geheimnisvolle Macht steht. Deshalb habe ich auch die Quelle entfernt. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:15, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke mal das mit den Mandalorianern. Jaina 19:25, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das könnte stimmen^^ Bei so einer kleinen Info könnte man aber auch den Einzelnachweis nehmen, bin ich dafür.^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:30, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Der Artikel ist eh nur vier Sätze land, da tut das wirklich nicht Not (meine Meinung). Und noch geben wir die verwendeten Quellen ordnungsgemäß am Ende des Artikels an. Jaina 19:34, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Gute Argumentation^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:36, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Lob Liebe Jaina wir wollten dir mal ein Lob hier lassen für deine Tolle arbeit und das bei dir ein UC höchsten 3-5 Wochen vorhanden ist und du nur 1 oder 2 hast und nicht wie andere 10-20 UC und das schon seit fast 1 1/2 Jahren wodurch die Qualtität dieser Artikel sinkt deshlabt noch mal ein Großen Lob für deine Tolle Arbeit beim Artikel schreiben und und überarbeiten und damit verbunden noch weitere Exellent und Lesenswert Auszeichnungen viele Autoren (Modgamers z.B.) könne in der Hinsicht Artikel arbeit sich bei dir eine sehr sehr Große Scheibe abschneiden mit freundliche Grüßen GRUPPE 10 :Vielen Dank, das hört man gerne. Jaina 17:14, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Blubb Hi Jaina, könntest du entweder in ICQ on gehen oder in den Chanel kommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:29, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Ja, 14 Tage sind um, aber im Moment läuft da noch eine Abstimmung über eine evt. Regeländerung, deren Ergebniss sollten wir noch abwarten, bevor wir das löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:51, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Gut, dann warte ich halt noch ab. Jaina 17:56, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vriss Hi Jaina. Schau dir doch mal den WP Artikel zum Vergleich an. Und dann bitte diesen "Satz":Im Jahr 19 NSY kommandierte er einen Angriffskreuzer, der an Gesprächen, die bereits mit Garm Bel Iblis begonnen hatten, nach Morishim. Ausserdem hätte man wenigstens die rechtschreibfehler korrigieren können.Darth Hate 19:25, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Habe ich beides gemacht und ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Artikel kopiert wurden sei, weil er mehr Inhalt zu bieten hat, als der von WP. Außerdem kann man auch gerne mal berücksichtigen, dass es bei solchen kurzen Artikeln nicht viel Freiraum gibt, um sprachlich großartig was zu drehn. Wenn es noch Schreibfehler gibt, dann habe ich sie nicht bemerkt, also verbesser sie selbst. Jaina 19:29, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Liebe Jaina, ich habe nicht die Quelle, was ich auch nicht behauptet habe. Und weitaus mehr Infos gibt der dt. Artikel nicht. Nur das es technische Problem ga. s. WP :''Vriss was an admiral in the New Republic. During 19 ABY, he headed to Morishim with an Assault Frigate, the crew of which crew consisted primarily of Bagmims, Humans, and Povanarians. However, he did not make it in as the committee in charge of the Assault Frigate let the ship fall into disarray. Dann müsste man wenigstens einen Überarbeitungshinweis geben. So ist dieser Artikel auf keeine Fall zu halte. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 19:31, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST)